The present invention relates generally to a method of predetermining the results of maze-type games, including pachinko and pinball, while retaining the appearance of complete randomness. More particularly, magnetic forces allow a game operator to predefine a path that one or more game pieces will travel thereby allowing exact win/loss percentages to be calculated in advance of game play. Based on the ability to predefine win/loss percentages, the present invention may be used as a primary or secondary gaming machine or as an amusement type game.
With the proliferation of gambling in the United States and foreign jurisdictions, there is an increased desire for the creation of new entertaining games. Over the years pachinko has been a popular wagering and amusement game. Pachinko involves dropping a ball into an at least partially vertical playing surface having pins extending therefrom. The pins alter the path of the ball until the ball eventually falls into one of a plurality of slots at the bottom of the playing surface. The slots have assigned values indicating what a player has won when a ball falls into that particular slot. If practiced correctly, conventional pachinko game outcomes are random and odds can be calculated from standard distribution and/or long trials.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,879 (the ""879 Patent) describes a plurality of pachinko mazes arranged side-by-side to be played in a manner associated with a typical slot machine. To that end, a disc or the like is dropped into each of three side-by-side pachinko mazes wherein the slots are each assigned a particular gaming indicia (i.e. plums, cherries, oranges). A player is then paid according to a pay table based on the three indicia outcome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,942 (the ""942 Patent) describes a game similar to pachinko. However, rather than a plurality of slots at the bottom of the playing surface, a coin rest pedestal is placed upon which a coin must rest in order to win the game. In addition, the game is watertight to allow it to be filled with fluid to further alter the path of a dropped coin.
As with all pachinko games, the ""879 and ""942 Patents disclose games with random outcomes. The present invention introduces certainty into such a random system. Magnets are the invisible force behind creating the certainty of the present invention. The prior art includes games utilizing magnets to alter the direction of gaming pieces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,099 (the ""099 Patent) describes a square table game having pockets in each corner. The object of the game is to direct the game chips into the pockets by utilizing a larger primary chip. To increase the difficulty of the game, each chip is fashioned with opposing magnets on upper surfaces thereof. Therefore, certain first game chips repel certain second game chips thereby increasing the difficulty of maneuvering the chips into the pockets.
Certainly magnets may be used to increase the level of difficulty but the prior art fails to suggest or teach a method of predetermining the outcome of a game with magnetic forces. An object of the present invention is to fill the void in the prior art by using magnetic forces to direct one or more game pieces to a final location. Moreover, the predetermined outcome must appear to be random. Although various maze type games may practice the present invention, pachinko provides an ideal vehicle for describing the present invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a means for predetermining a final location of one or more gaming pieces-prior to the one or more gaming pieces being put in motion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a primary or secondary gaming machine that allows the programming of exact, indisputable and repeatable predefined win/loss percentage outcomes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a predetermined game outcome that appears random to a player.
Another object of the present invention is to provide game recall in order to resolve potential and ordinary disputes by indicating the results of a predetermined number of games as well as the ability to physically recreate the previous game.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for tracking the game pieces to insure that they are traveling according to a predetermined path or paths; or arriving at a predetermined location; or to evaluate tilt conditions.
Accordingly, a preferred embodiment of the present invention consists of a generally flat and vertical game surface having a plurality of hollow barriers extending therefrom. Each barrier can be polarized by introducing a magnet into a space defined by the barrier. The game surface is enclosed to prevent a magnetic game piece from exiting the gaming area. Moreover, the enclosure defines a space of nominal size above the game surfacexe2x80x94such as an ant farmxe2x80x94to prevent the magnetic game piece from flipping over. A series of slots are arranged at the bottom, sides or other exits of the game surface and function to catch the game piece as its departs from the field of magnetic and non-magnetic barriers. A player is awarded depending on the preassigned value of the slot into which the game piece lands.
The polarity of the magnetic game piece and the magnets used to polarize the barriers must be the same to insure that the game piece is controlled by the repulsive effects of the now magnetic barriers. Both the magnetic game piece and magnetic barriers are preferably flat isotropic discs or rings which prevent the disc or rings from flipping over during motion. Thus, by strategically creating magnetic barriers about the gaming surface, an operator can insure that the magnetic game piece traverses a predefined path, or arrives at a predefined location, while appearing to follow a random path. In this manner, accurate game odds can be calculated or created so that a game implementing the present invention may be regulated by gaming bodies and therefore attractive to casinos. The game may be implemented as a primary game or secondary game.
The magnetic barriers are created by extending a magnet from behind the game surface into the space defined by the barrier. On the other hand, the magnet may be set flush with the game surface thereby eliminating its effect on the magnetic game piece. In a preferred method, the magnets are extended and retracted, with respect to the game surface, by means of a linear motor concealed behind the game surface.
The present invention may be used to create an unlimited number of xe2x80x9cplurality of pinsxe2x80x9d games as well as other traversal xe2x80x9cstart-at-Xxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cend-at-Yxe2x80x9d games. For example, the created magnetic barriers and non-magnetic barriers can be arranged in a pinball fashion. In any arrangement, the final position of the magnetic game piece is predetermined such that an operator knows where the game piece will land and what award, if any, the player will receive.
Means for confirming that the magnets have been raised to create magnetic barriers and to track the game piece includes multiple Hall-effect sensors arranged adjacent each magnet within each barrier. Such tracking means provide operators with confirmation of game integrity and may also be used to trigger ancillary game events such as passing lights, pinball type bumper and pinball type flippers.